


The End is never the Real End

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Let Eric be Happy, Mention of Death, new ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: Eric wasn’t expecting to wake up again, to see anything again, but he really can't complain about where he ended up.





	The End is never the Real End

Death was calming really. No pressure to do better, to be more then he was able to be. No being compared of to the brothers that had been ripped away from him. No more living in fear and pain.  
  
So when he felt softness under him, the slight ache in his stumps, and heard noise around him, he was scared. Scared that he was going to wake up back at the warehouse, his dad mad he overslept, scared that he wasn’t going to see his brothers, scared that he was so pathetic that he couldn’t even die right.  
  
It was a long time before he managed to work up the courage to open his eyes. This wasn’t the dinky room he used to share with Berrick, Terrick and Marrick. No instead he was in a soft green meadow, the soft sun blinding him for a split second before it focused on the tall oak trees, birds and squirrels flittering around the red and yellow leaves.  
  
Okay, he was in Heaven apparently… how else could he explain the bliss of being outside surrounded by everything he loved. Only if this was heaven…

He slowly lifted himself to his blades, giving an experimental step. They seemed more sturdy than the ones he had before, not shaking under his weight as he bounded forward, not knowing where he was going but excited about what he’d find. They had to be here right? This wouldn’t be paradise without his-

  
“Brothers!” Eric cried as he saw two familiar heads of raven hair.  His smile fell as they turned towards him with wide eyes. None of his brothers ever wore a red outfit, or smeared their faces in peanut butter, especially since the spread was banned from the house, and only Berrick ever wore a suit, but he didn’t wear glasses and this man had both his hands.  
  


He skidded to a stop, barely managing to keep his prosthetics beneath him as they stared at him and he stared back.  
  
“I’m sorry,” He said, “I… uh… didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to interrupt your…. Outing, you just…Sorry… I’ll just be going now… I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Wait, hold on,” The suit-wearing man called as Eric went to move away, “You weren’t interrupting anything,”  
  
“Yeah,” The peanut butter covered man agreed, “I was just showing Bim the baby squirrels that were born last week. ”   
Eric stopped, eyes widening, “Baby squirrels?” he asked in a tiny voice.  
  
The red-clad man nodded, adjusting the plastic crown he was wearing with a soft smile, “Yup! They’re really tiny and so cute! Their mama was very proud to show them off to me. Would you like to come see them too?”   

  
“…I shouldn’t, “ Eric said, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket to twist in his hands, “I don’t want to hurt them… “  
  
“I’m sure you won’t!” the suited man, Bim hadn’t the other called him? Reassured, “We’re only looking anyways, wouldn’t want to stress out the mom or anything,”  
  
“I don’t know…” Eric whined.  
  
“I’ll make you a deal,”  
  
The crowned man shot Bim an odd look Eric couldn’t decipher.  
  
“A deal?”

“Yeah, you come with us and I’ll make sure that you don’t get hurt, or hurt any of the animals, and you tell us your name and how you ended up here,” He held out a hand with a cheeky grin that reminded Eric of Larrick too much, “What do you say?”  
Eric stared at the offered hand for a long time, but neither man made him feel uncomfortable for his awkward pause, finally, he reached out.  
  
“My name is Eric Derekson,” He said, trying to put on a confident smile like Berrick had tried to teach him oh so long ago, “and I’ll take your offer,”  
  
Bim returned the smile, raising their clasped hands up to his lips and placing a slight kiss on Eric’s knuckles making him squeak, red flooding his cheeks.  
  
“You’re adorable Eric,” Bim answered with a sharp grin that made Eric sweat even more than normal, “My names Bim Trimmer.”  
  
The crowned man shook his head fondly, patting Eric’s shoulder lightly, “Don’t worry about him Eric, you’ll get used to his weirdness before long,”  
  
“You wear peanut butter on your face, you really shouldn’t throw stones King,”

“And you can fight me, Bim.”  
  
Eric couldn’t help a small laugh from bubbling from his lips at their bickering. It felt like he was back with his brothers. Maybe that’s why he was with these two now, maybe they were angels in his heaven…  
  
“So um…” He broke in as they walked through the forest, “How old are these squirrels?”  
  
“Just at 2 weeks now,” King answered, eyes twinkling, “That means-”

“They haven’t started sprouting fur yet and their eyes and ears are still closed so their mama’s watching them really closely but their ears should start opening soon,” He rattled off, before stiffening as the pair looked at him, “I… uh… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean… I just really like animals…”

He twisted his hands in his handkerchief again but stopped as King clapped his hands in front of his mouth, eyes burning with excitement.  
  
“You and I are going to get along great!”

* * *

They spent about an hour with the baby squirrels, King having scaled up the tree with inhuman speed only to descend with the litter of five squirrels nestled in his upside-down crown, the mother resting on his shoulder.

King said that the mama was named Samantha and had named her children Rex, Terrence, Haley, Annie, and Julia. Eric was in love with the small creatures giggling helplessly as they tumbled over themselves in the plush red crown. He could have stayed there forever, but Samantha had wanted to take the babies back to her nest and Bim had said something about someone named ‘Doc’ texting him about dinner.

What he really wasn’t expecting was for Bim and King to invite him back to their house for dinner.

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” He tried to protest, even as he felt hunger twisting his gut slightly, who knew you could get hungry in Heaven?

“Come on Eric,” King said in a voice way more serious then he had heard from the cheery man, “You already told us you have no idea where you are and that you woke up here with no idea of how you got here. We can’t just leave you here in the woods.”

“Pluuuuuuss,” Bim drew out rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “We think we have an idea of how you got here.”

“What?” He asked, “What do you mean… how would you…”

King chuckled, “If we head back to the Office we have a few people that are much better at explaining the situation then us,”

“Yeah Dark might get mad if we try and explain and screw up,”

“Who’s Dark?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“He’s the one in charge of us,” Bim explained, “There’s quite a few of us that live in the Office together, but Dark is the one that’s in charge and the one you go to when you need permission to do anything,”

“Though you don’t usually ask permission,” King mumbled with a smirk. Bim stuck out his tongue.

“Better to ask forgiveness than permission.”

“And you wouldn’t get to see that weird shade of purple the Doc gets when he scolds you and the Jims if you ask permission.”

“Exactly see you understand.”

So that’s how he ended up standing in the foyer of the oddest looking building he’s ever seen staring at too many identical copies of his face, sweat pouring down his face as he twisted his handkerchief nervously. His heart was pounding in his ears as their eyes dug into him, making him want to run. Why did they all have to be looking at him?

“Um…Hi?” He hesitantly said. Bim touched his shoulder lightly.

“Don’t worry Eric. These were the people I was telling you about, they won’t hurt you.”

Before he could answer the doors behind him slammed open making him jump as four more people with his face poured in, giggling and… dancing?

“The Jims found another one!” The one in front with a microphone cheered, “This is a big story that us, Jims will be gladly reporting and-”

They stopped as their eyes slid to Eric, only to practically pounce on him.

“Two New egos!” the glasses-wearing man hummed, eyes glowing, “What a rare and strange turn of events, right Jim?”

“Absolutely Jim!” The other three chorused. Eric hunched in on himself, chest tightening, feeling as if the oxygen had just been sucked from the room.

“Jims,”  Bim said lowly, “Give Eric some space, will you? You’re going to scare him.”

The four didn’t lose their glow as they moved back towards Bim, giving cheeky salutes to the suit-clad man, “Anything you say Boss.”

“Did you find a… new member as well,” the man dressed in scrubs that Eric assumed was ‘Doc’ asked.

The quad with the camera nodded, camera bobbing, “Yes, he was deep in the woods, stumbling around like a newborn fawn, lost and confused in this new world,”

“Hello?”  

They all turned to look at the man in the doorframe, who stared back with a cocked head. Eric’s stomach dropped.

There stood a man in a flag and money shirt tucked into neatly pressed black slacks, glasses pushed high onto his nose with an easy grin that Eric knew could turn sour in a moment.

He was supposed to be free, to escape from his dad. How was he here? Why was his dad in his paradise?

Then the man eyes landed on him and he froze waiting for the anger to flood his eyes, only for them to widen and the man’s hand to raise to his cheek. He watched in awe as the clawed hand’s knuckles rubbed into his cheek once.

It wasn’t his dad…

Eric didn’t remember moving but suddenly found himself jumping into his arms, letting out a laugh that edged on a sob as the pair fell to the floor.

“You’re here… You’re here….” He mumbled over and over again into the other man’s neck as fingers brushed through his hair as they always did.

“Hmmm,” His sobs were met with in a cheeky tone, “Wouldn’t it be lovely if I could know what you were saying, Er.”

Eric pulled back so he could look him in the eye, not caring about the tears running down his face, “Sorry… I’m just… I’m just glad you’re here.”

“Would you chaps care to introduce yourselves to us?”

Eric yelped, looking around. He had forgotten that they had an audience.

“Sorry! I umm… We’ll just…”

The man under him snorted as Eric rolled off of him, “What did they say?”

“The pink mustached one wanted us to introduce ourselves,” He repeated as the man climbed to his feet and offered him a hand.

“Alrighty then!” He said, turning to the group as soon as Eric steadied himself, “I’m Derek Derekson Jr., oldest of 16 brothers.” His hands moved as he spoke in a pattern they all recognized even if they didn’t exactly understand it.

The group looked surprised but Eric barely looked at them as Derek turned to him, lefthand flat with the right giving a thumbs up as he moved both up with a raised eyebrow. Eric gulped but shook his head.

“A-And I’m umm Eric Derekson,” He greeted, “I’m Derek’s youngest brother.”

“Interesting,” An echoing voice said from the top of the stairs “This is new.”

Eric looked up and yelped, tapping Derek’s hand and pointing a shaking finger. The older brother’s breath hitched at the sight of the man standing with his hands behind his back at the top of the stairs. He didn’t look human with his grey coloring and the blue and red wiping around him.

“Wha-Wha-Wha-” Eric’s breathing was coming too quickly as he gazed up, fear making his brain freeze.

“Hey easy, Eric.”

Bim was next to him now, hand on his shoulder, “That’s just Dark, remember I told you he was in charge here. I know he looks scary but he possesses no danger to you.”

“But-”

“We made a deal remember,” Bim reassured, “I won’t let anything hurt you. Dark’s not going to hurt you or your brother.”

Eric took a shaky breathe, nodding his head slightly. The movement drew Derek’s eye.

“You okay?” He questioned eyeing Bim uneasily. Eric sent him a faint grin.

“Ye-Yeah. Bim,” He used his fingers to spell out Bim’s name before continuing, “was just telling me that the man on the stairs was Dark, their leader and he meant us no harm or anything…”

“He’s right,” The drawling echo drew Eric’s eyes again making Derek turn his eyes up at the descending man as well, “I’m not going to hurt you, I’m just here to meet our latest … Housemates.”

Derek scowled, “What makes you so sure we’re going to stay here?”

Dark stopped in front of them, hands still tucked behind him, back ramrod straight. Now that he was closer Eric could see that he also had the uncanny appearance that matched his and Derek’s too well even with his odd coloring.

Dark chuckled, face splitting into a sharp smirk, “It looks like I have much to explain to you two, what do you and your new status as Egos.”


End file.
